


If it's true love (better show me)

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, How Do I Tag, Meet-Cute, Reader is a travel blogger, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Songfic but not so songfic lol, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: This guy has been following her since they met at the youth hostel club night the evening she arrived. His name was Natsuya Kirishima, and he was a freelance swimmer, travelling for prize money and he was three years younger than her and although he was above the legal age, she saw him as a kid, sticking around her since they met, asking if they could hang out sometimes. She was used to meeting followers while travelling since it was her job but she certainly didn’t expect him toliterallyfollow her.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Reader
Kudos: 10





	If it's true love (better show me)

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic is _Come To Brazil_ by Why Don't We and how can I say it? I love the vibe of the song, it really makes me want to travel but since we can't... I'm travelling in my fics lol. I didn't exactly followed all the lyrics but I guess it does make this fic a songfic? I don't know tbh.
> 
> Anyway, Reader is a travel blogger - I hesitated whether I'd make her a simple girl travelling around the world with a working visa or whatever, just vibing with her life but I asked my friend and she said that travel blogger was quite nice so I picked that, so thanks to her (@Tsundeyama on Ao3, you should check her work) <3

This guy has been following her since they met at the youth hostel club night the evening she arrived. His name was Natsuya Kirishima, and he was a freelance swimmer, travelling for prize money and he was three years younger than her and although he was above the legal age, she saw him as a kid, sticking around her since they met, asking if they could hang out sometimes. She was used to meeting followers while travelling since it was her job but she certainly didn’t expect him to _literally_ follow her. Actually, he wasn’t even one of them in the first place but naturally, along with the get-to-know conversations, he found out she was a travel blogger and travelling was her full-time job; the dream for her generation. He didn’t seem dangerous nor was he offensive, he seemed genuinely interested in spending time with her, without asking for a featuring in her blog nor for favours. He didn’t look like those psychopaths her friends warned her about — _but weren’t psychopaths making sure to not be recognisable?_ They’re rather ordinary people from the outside, she reminded herself.

He looked for her on Instagram by curiosity afterwards and he was surprised that she wasn’t an influencer as he first thought – not promoting overpriced beauty products nor posing in front of touristy spots of every city.She wasn’t focused on modelling and her Instagram was rather full of landscapes photos linked to her posts on her blog. He ended up reading her adventures in one night and secretly subscribed to her blog newsletter. He liked her simple, relatable writing style, sometimes rather blunt, saying things honestly; the struggles, the little joys, the annoying paperwork...She was this really down-to-earth person that made others dream through honest words – there was a sense of familiarity in reading her.Other than spending time on her blog, he got the chance to visit a small museum with her, eventually convincing her to go clubbing and spend another day together.  
  
She was departing tomorrow for another destination and although they spent another nice day together in the suburbs of the city, she didn’t think they’ll meet again nor keep in touch; he was just a travel buddy for a few days and they’ll certainly never have the chance to meet up again, though he hypothetically planned to visit her country. She enjoyed his presence, making her journey more lively and more dynamic than she had initially planned. It was nice to have a break in her habits and go outside of her comfort zone but she started missing her usual schedule – she hardly had the time to draft for her blog and she was afraid of forgetting things as she couldn’t just grab her notebook whenever she thought about something.

When he saw her packing her stuff in the evening, she felt his disappointment like a child who just had dropped his ice cream on the ground, which was immediately followed by his determination to spend more time with her. It somehow exasperated her that he was sticking around her but part of her thought she’d miss him a little.

  
“Where are you heading to?” he asked.  
“[Country],” she replied, closing her suitcase.  
“When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“What time is your flight?”  
“Seven, why?”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“I’m sorry what? Weren’t you supposed to stay there until the competition?”  
“It was today and I just won the money,” he proudly said with a wink.  
“Well, congrats,” she said in a sigh.  
“Can’t you be happier for me?” he asked in a childlike tone.  
  
She smirked, amused.  
  
“Wow, congrats, you’re such an amazing swimmer,” she sarcastically said, slowly applauding.  
“Thanks, I know,” he chuckled, scrolling on his phone. “Which company are you flying with?”  
“Wait, are you serious?”  
“Yes,” he firmly replied — no one could change his mind.  
“Why?” she asked in an exasperated sigh.  
  
He stopped on scrolling his phone and met her gaze earnestly.  
  
“I kinda love you.”  
  
She held back a scoff, speechless.  
  
“You mean, my content?”  
“Yes but you... you know,” he mumbled, scrolling his phone again. “Kinda crushing on you.”  
“You don’t even know me, you brat,” she said with a smirk, her eyebrow risen, interested in this boy’s unusual perseverance and his sudden confession.  
“How old are you?”  
“Weren’t you told to never ask a woman her age?”  
“Sorry ma’am,” he chuckled. “Can I come with you then?” he asked again but with puppy eyes his time, making her lips curl into an amused smile.  
“As long as you can afford it, I’m travelling with their national company,” she said. “If you _love_ me, better show me,” she added in a teasing tone.  
  
He could’ve definitely kissed her for the unexpected tease but he’d save it for later – he immediately booked his flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and take care <3  
> spread the love for Natsuya pls


End file.
